


Tagwind- Keeper of the seasons

by lealie04



Series: Season series [1]
Category: Jahreszeiten Reihe - Jennifer Wolf
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lealie04/pseuds/lealie04
Summary: I clench my fingers under the table in a fist. Touching is forbidden. But this eyes, his smell that fills the entire kitchen. What is he doing to me?——————-Maybe I’m not the summer god anymore but Yannis is definitely the sun. And I’m the moth who can’t fly this high and is destined to burn in the flame of a candle. But just for this moment I’m allowed to warm myself in his bright light.Sol is the former summer god who gave everything up so his brother Aviv the spring god can live with the love of his live Ilea. He’s left on earth with the newborn baby of his brother to take care of and then on top of it he falls in love with a boy in a world full of homophobia
Relationships: Caleb/Teresa, Espen/Mae, Ilea Nachtblüte/Aviv, Nevis/Maya, Sol/Yannis Tagwind
Series: Season series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202492





	Tagwind- Keeper of the seasons

**Author's Note:**

> That’s the translation written by me of one of my favourite german books written by Jennifer Wolf. It’s the 4th book of a series. Maybe I’ll translate the others too. I changed some elements but in general it’s the same story.  
> Ps. I have some important information you need to know about the characters in the beginning

Characters:

**Ilea** the new summer goddess, former human

**Seth** a speaking monkey and Ileas friend

**Aviv** the spring god Ileas husband

**Nutty** Avivs best friend and a speaking squirrel 

**Sol** Ileas grandfather, former summer god and avivs soul brother, lives on earth

**Yannis** Ileas best friend, lives on earth

**Liora** daughter of Ilea and Aviv lives with Sol on earth

**Nanny** Ileas grandmother, Sols former lover, lives on earth

**Jesien** the former autumn god and soul brother of aviv and sol, died a few 100 years ago on earth

**Caleb** reincarnation of Jesien

**Deliah** Jesiens wife, died a few 100 years ago

**Teresa** reincarnation of Deliah, fiancé of Caleb

**Espen** the new autumn god, son of Deliah and Jesien, former human

**Mae** Espens wife, only 3 days each month in human form the rest of the month in fox form, former human

**Nevis** the winter god, soul brother of aviv, sol and jesien

**Maya** Nevis wife, wolf except for 3 days each month, former human

**Gaia** the main goddess, mother of the season, has her own realm, where she and her sons live 

**Gaias realm** it’s parted in five, each season has their own part and it’s parted by an invisible wall, and Gaias house and garden where they met each month

**_Prologue_ **

**Maya**

I wake up because I hear silent cries. My heart feels like it would break any second. Nevis has his nightmare again. When I open my eyes I see him sweating fighting the horrible memories in his sleep. “No… Aviv…” he mumbles and my heart breaks into two. At first, I want to nudge him tenderly with my head but then I realise that the full moon nights started, I'm human again. I’m stroking gently Nevis's cheek and calling his name softly. His pale temples are sweaty and his ice-blue eyes open slowly. Panic and fear are written all over his face and he needs some time to take his environment in. Then he starts to relax a little. “Aviv is fine. You're here with me, Nevis” I assure him and cuddle myself against him. Sleepy he takes a strain of my white hair and twirls it around his finger. “Maya” he whispers. The fire in the carmine still burns lightly, so we haven't slept long. “The dream of Aviv in the outskirts again?” I ask and he nods. “Everything turned out fine in the end” I remind him and I see how the rest of the tension leaves his body. He can’t hide anything from me. After hundreds of years together I can read him like an open book. “I know” he sighs and yawns. “It’s just… I see it over and over again the moment when he stabs the knife in his chest” He starts to tremble and I'm squeezing him tight and kissing his sweaty forehead. “Hmm, full moon” he suddenly whispers and I start to smile. “What a mood change” I giggle. He obviously wants to forget his dream and I'm more than willing to help him with that. “Like you said my brother is still alive” he starts to kiss my neck. I close my eyes and enjoy the familiar feeling of his lips on my skin. Then he stops and looks at me with so much love that my cheeks blush. Still, after all this time when he looks at me like that I'm feeling like the young girl I was when I met him all these years ago for the first time. A bright smile brings his face to glow. “I just hope now that Sol is on earth he manages to find finally a woman who steals his heart and brings him to settle down with her” Nevis freezes and I can see him thinking about something. “Mother told me something...” ”What?” I ask nosy. “Is there someone?” Oh, news! I love good news.

“Yes, it was one of his reasons to stay on earth.” 

“Nanny?” I ask surprised. Is Sol really so chivalrous and stands to his old love? That would be so romantic! 

“No”

“Nevis” I urge him and he chuckles.

“Sometimes you’re still so human and I love you for that.” he says fondly. 

He smiles when he sees my questioning look.

“Your impatience.. It’s like we don't have all the time in the world.” He tangles his fingers in my hair and gives me a soft kiss.

“No, in this form” I remind him and point to my human body. “we only have a few days. So you better tell me” I try to sound mischievously but the smile in my voice betrays me.

“Sol loves a man” he blurts out.

“Wait what?” I ask a little surprised.

“Yes, Ileas best friend.”

“Yannik?”  _ Moment… Who was it again… black hair, slender and not that tall but really pretty. And his smile was unbelievable sympathetic that’s what I remember the most. _

“Yannis” he corrects me.

“Oh”  _ Wow… who would have thought? Sol and Yannis…  _ I smile.

“Maya?” Nevis whispers and his gaze is full of desire I'm ready to obey. 


End file.
